halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thom-A293
Untitled Kinda funny that his name and number are just off Tom-B292. Heh. //--TehK (tok) 21:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Original member Maybe thats why Kat felt so down when he died-NotaAnon What planet? I'm confused on information. I was previously under the impression that the Reach Campaign starts before the actual attack on Reach, and displays some of the events leading up to it. I thought that the huge explosion at the end of the VGA Awards trailer was just for dramatic effect. Thom didn't die on Reach, a replacement wouldn't have been sent then. However the VGA Awards trailer seemed to show that the replacement was during the battle. Did Thom die on Reach, or was it on some other planet? ----[[User:Kurt - O51|'Si3rra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'o51']] 19:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :He died around March. Are you sure this extra SPARTAN isn't one of the Noble team backups? We do know that other 'special' S-IIIs were moved into Noble team from their own specialist groups as replacements.-- Forerunner 21:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Deliver Hope SPARTAN Any debate over whether or not the SPARTAN who nukes the Covenant ship is Thom should go here.-- Forerun '' 16:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC)'' :I wouldn't add any pic of that SPARTAN in Deliver Hope until the game is released and we are sure if its B319 or Thom-293. Kat deffinately has the two arms on this one, but weather she does at the start of Reach or not is another matter VARGR 16:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This guy dies; I don't think Bungie would reveal a spoiler like that if it were B312. That and Kat's arms certainly suggested that it's Thom.-- Forerun '' 16:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC)'' :::Bungie pretty much confirmed it's Thom on NeoGaf with the following (ManCannon is Brian Jarrard IIRC): :::you guys nailed it - essentially this is Kat pre-arm loss - the mission in which she lost it - and presumably the original noble six you replace at the start of Reach the game. This was Bungies position, that it's not actually on Reach - but its intentionally nebulous. Casual fans won't care and will assume it's Reach, hardcore fans know it cant be. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was gonna throw in the fact that Kat has the robotic arm in the opening cinematic level, Noble Actual. You obviously have enough proof :p -- Forerun '' 16:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC)'' ::::I'd like to ask: Did Thom die In the explosion? I am pretty certain he did but I am not sure John Yautja 20:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) In the Urban Holland Noble Team report thing for Kat/Carter when he mentions Thom, doe she not state he was ambushed? I am assuming this means jumped by enemy ground/air support rather than dieing in an explosion. How do we reconcile the two explanaitions of his death? Not denying any of the evidence for Deliver Hope, i completely agree with it; just playing devils advocate, could it be a Noble 6 Thom replaced such a thing happened? :It could have been an ambush that lead to that battle or perhaps he was ambushed during his escape from the Covenant ship--Soul reaper 03:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Noble 6/Thom Does anyone else think that Bungie wanted Thom to look exactly like how Noble 6 has been shown in all the material so far (default armour/black) to try to get the idea of Noble 6 looking like anything away from people? I know they did all default/black to stop people creating a specific image of 6, but that still creates one too, and to me it seems this counters that pretty well, any thoughts? Alex T Snow 11:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Bungie showed Noble Six. Not the Reach one, the original. They did that for advertisements. The new Six is going to look however the player wants them to.Fairfieldfencer FFF 13:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Umm, yeah, the original Noble 6: Thom, that's what I said. Like I was trying to say, my theory is that Bungie has Thom in Deliver Hope wear default armour (more or less) in black to look just like how they've shown the new Noble 6, to get rid of people's image of the new Noble 6 being all default/black, because he had to look like something in the previews and trailers, so whatever they picked is what people would think of Noble 6 as, because people can't help doing that. So now they're trying to make us think of Thom when we see that armour and colour, so we're less likely to think of the new Noble 6 this way, and it'll be easier to make 6 into whoever we want her/him to be. Make sense now? Alex T Snow 23:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Basically what he's saying is bungie realized they did a terrible job of not giving six a definite image, so they gave the image to tom so players would have to find their own look to avoid ripping off his image, get it now Ghost mactavish 09:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :The ad has two readings - symbolic, and canonical. Symbolically, it sums up the desperate fight for Reach, the tragedies that Noble team go through, and the fact that not everyone (read: anyone) is coming home from this. Canonically, it serves as backstory, a bit of leadup to the events just before Reach, showing the man whose shoes Six is stepping in to fill. I think the ad works on both levels. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Spartan II or Spartan III? The page says he's a III, but I'm wondering where they got that from. His service tag suggests he's a Spartan II. I watched Deliver Hope a couple times recently, and I realized he had plenty of time to get off. He stood around looking at Kat for a few seconds, looked at the covenant for about ten seconds, and decided to throw the nuke instead of just dropping it and running. Also, he shouldn't have had to put it where he did, he could have just set it right down next to the gravity lift to save time, or just toss it in the gravity lift and not enter the ship at all. Gerenjie (talk) 03:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC)